


In Which a Lesson in Slang is Dispensed

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [74]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Shipping, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2009.





	

“Gil, your daddy’s not a glassmaker.”

“I know that.” Then Gil turned around and gave Catherine his patented Grissom Blink. “I beg your pardon?”

Catherine sighed, remembering Gil’s rather abysmal lack of knowledge when it came to things he wasn’t interested in, i.e., most of modern popular culture. “It means I need you to move over because you’re blocking my view.”

“Oh. Why didn’t you just say so?” Gil shuffled aside.

“Thanks.” Catherine winked at him. “Next time, if I want a view of your behind, I’ll let you know.”

Gil smiled back at her. “See, that one I get.”


End file.
